


Dance The Blight Away

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Short, Slow Dancing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz gets a special dance lesson from Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 287





	Dance The Blight Away

The Boiling Isles. Disturbingly odd land of magical wonders, monsters, and at the moment in the middle of nowhere...

“Remind me why we’re doing this again? I’m not going to be a student until next year.”

Two teenage girls standing in a secluded glade in the forest. And inside this glade, Amity was circling Luz like a shark, hands clasped behind her back and with a very serious look on her face.

"It's called being prepared, Luz. You're going to be a student next year. Which means you'll be attending the Hexside Annual Dance. Which means you'll need someone to go with. And since you're quite frankly weird for numerous reasons..."

Luz blew a raspberry at her.

"Then you won't get invited. Which means I'll wind up feeling sorry for you, which means I'll invite you. Which means you need to learn how to properly dance so you don't wind up making me look dumb."

Luz thought for a second.

"The way you tell that hypothetical, it sounds like no one asked you to the dance either."

Amity stopped her pacing after Luz pointed that little detail out.

"Uh..."

Luz wasn't done.

"And who says I couldn't get a date. I'm a catch quite frankly. I'm sure there's plenty of people who would go with me. Hey, maybe Willow. I bet she'd be a fun date."

Amity loudly coughed to get the situation back under control.

"Let's just focus on the most likely outcome that we're here to prepare for. Now, show me what dances they teach in the human world these days. See what we have to work with."

Luz obliged. Breaking out a number of popular human dance moves that the author was smart enough to not name so as to not date his story within like a few months. Use your imagination. Anyway...

"...Please, never show those to me again...or anyone. I might have to pretend we've never met if you ever do that again in front of people. We have a lot of work to do."

She motioned Luz closer.

"We're going to start with a dance I've heard of from the human world that isn't so...whatever you call what you showed me before. It's called a waltz. Your hands go here, mine go here..."

Luz seemed oddly excited about this part, smiling like a happy doofus as Amity guided her hands to where they needed to be.

"That was pretty _handy_ there, Amity."

That pun received a look that could best be described as 'Withering but resigned contempt' from Amity. Who wisely decided to just move on before she said something unkind.

"Okay, follow my lead."

Amity guided her in the basic steps of the waltz, Luz doing her best to keep up. Despite a few stumbles, she seemed to be having fun. For obvious reasons. One of those reasons she couldn't help but blurt out on account of being so close to her.

"You have really pretty eyes, Amity. I never noticed that before."

Amity did her best to continue their lesson, ignoring the very obvious red she could tell her cheeks had turned after that.

"Um...thanks. Yours are nice too...I guess...shut up and keep with the dancing."

Luz wasn't gonna win any dance contests, but she was a decently quick learner. The two separated after a few minutes, Amity still feeling the blush in her cheeks.

"That was passable I guess. I mean you'll have it down way before the dance anyway."

Which begged the question...

"Then why are you teaching me so early? I know you said it's about being prepared, but that seems suspicious if you ask me. "

She indeed cast a suspicious look at Amity, who seemed to be spacing on another reason for the excessively early lessons.

"And then there's taking me to this secret meadow to teach me. It reminds me of...wait a minute...I've seen this exact set-up before."

And now Amity was panicking.

"You know, I think we're done for today. I have a big Abomination display tomorrow and...other stuff...you know your way home, right? Right."

She prepared to flat-out run away, but Luz finally figured where she knew this deal from before she could start.

"Right! It's from book #3 of Good Witch Azura! When she asks the Arch-Wizard to teach her to dance cause she...oh."

A mischievous smile spread across Luz's face. Amity's face meanwhile looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"She asked the Arch-Wizard for private dance lessons cause she had a crush on her. Oh my gosh, you have a crush on me, don't you?!"

And Amity fell back to her preferred mood: Annoyed indignity.

"Yeah, I have a crush on the silly human. So what? I can have a crush on whoever I want. I could probably do better in fact. I bet that chubby witch friend of yours who likes plants would be better."

Luz giggled at Amity's defensive response.

"Okay, I'm sorry for teasing you. This is actually great."

Amity was not expecting that.

"I don't follow."

Luz strolled over to her, this time leading Amity's hands where to go.

"Cause I have a little crush on you too. Which means when we do the typical slow dance you always see at these things, it'll be less awkward."

Luz led her this time. The two doing that cliche slow dance teenagers were prone to do at any school dance. Amity didn't want it to end. But to preserve what little dignity she had left, she was the one who broke it off.

"Well...okay. So you aren't completely hopeless. That's good."

Luz gave a little mock bow.

"Yeah, I am pretty great. So, Ms. Blight, will you be my date for the Hexside Dance next year?"

Amity gave a slight (But happy) sigh.

"Yes, I'll be your date...unless I find someone better. Cause again, I could do better. Like..."

Before she could think of anyone, Luz pointed to her left.

"Is that your brother and sister spying on us from the bushes?"

Amity turned to look where she was pointing. Which gave Luz her opening to steal a little kiss on the cheek.

"See you at the dance, Amity."

She winked and strolled out of the clearing, leaving a flummoxed Amity sitting there rubbing her cheek.

"...I both hate and really like her...also, she's going the wrong way. Luz, wait! You're heading for a cliff!"

She took off after her...leaving Amity's brother and sister to pop out of a bush to the _right_.

"Woo. Thought we were busted for a second."


End file.
